


Kurt and Blaine. After the Wedding.

by LoveStiles



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because Klaine is Life!, Broadway, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Klaine Forever!, Love, M/M, Making Love, Musicals, Romance, tony awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: What happened after the wedding of Kurt and Blaine on Glee? What did the first five years hold in store for them? What happened in their lives and in their careers? We will answer those questions, and find out if a big Broadway show will reunite them with Rachel, Mercedes, and Jake. And what about Mercedes and Sam?





	Kurt and Blaine. After the Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in the Teen Wolf fandom, and this is my first writing voyage on the good ship Glee. I hope that you will like it. There's lots of fluff in the story, because I like fluff. And there's lots of kissing in the story, because I like kissing. It's a very romantic story, and I don't apologize one bit for it!

The wedding was wonderful. Kurt and Blaine were both ecstatic with joy and love for each other. At the reception afterwards they cut their part of the cake, then danced closely with each other and kissed every five minutes.  
They spent their first night as husbands together at Blaine's apartment and made sweet, tender love with each other. First, Kurt inside of Blaine, then, Blaine inside of Kurt. Afterwards, they lay naked in each other's arms, kissing and talking of their love.  
"Hello, Blaine Anderson-Hummel", Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.  
"Hello, Kurt Anderson-Hummel", Blaine replied, smiling back at Kurt.  
"I've missed you so much the last few months", Kurt said. "It was like a piece of my heart was missing".  
"I've missed you, too", Blaine replied. "And I felt the same way. Without you, I didn't feel whole".  
"I love you", Kurt said. "I love you so much. You're my true love, the love of my life. I could never love anyone else".  
"And I love you", Blaine replied. "I love you so much. And you're my true love, the love of my life. And I know that I could never love anyone else".  
They kissed passionately. Then they made love again. Afterwards they kissed and held each other close. As they fell asleep they murmured to each other,  
"Love of my life".

The next day they left on the honeymoon trip to Provincetown. Their room was in an historic old inn not far from the beach. They explored the town that afternoon, then had dinner at a little restaurant that night. There were candles on the table and they could hear the sound of the ocean as the waves rolled up on the shore. They toasted each other with glasses of wine and kissed between bites of their dinner. Blaine stared deeply into Kurt's azure blue eyes and Kurt stared deeply into Blaine's gold/brown hazel eyes. That night they made love in the moonlight streaming through the windows in their room. Afterwards they lay with their naked bodies pressed together, the heat of their passion building again. In the ethereal glow of the moonlight they each looked hungrily at each other, Blaine drinking in Kurt's porcelain white smooth body and Kurt drinking in Blaine's olive skinned body lightly covered in dark hair. They made love again like two starving men, their passion growing and burning hot in their hungry bodies.

Kurt and Blaine stayed in Provincetown for several days, walking around and seeing the sights. Then they returned to Lima to begin packing, because they were moving back to New York.  
They found a small apartment on the upper west side on Manhattan, not far from Lincoln Center. On their first morning there they woke up in each other's arms and kissed.  
"Good morning, sweetheart", Kurt said.  
"Good morning, darling", Blaine replied.  
"Time for breakfast", Kurt said.  
"I'll start it", Blaine replied. He grinned. "Lemon blueberry pancakes?"  
"You know me so well", Kurt said. He grinned in return.  
As they ate their breakfast they remembered the first time that they had lived together. They looked at each other and grinned again.  
"Just like an old married couple", Kurt said mischievously.  
"On the contrary", Blaine replied, his eyes twinkling with equal mischief.  
"You make me feel so young…..", he began to sing.  
Kurt joined in with him and after they had finished the song they rolled around together on the sofa and laughed. Then they kissed.  
"I love you", Kurt said.  
"I love you, too", Blaine replied.

Kurt returned to finish his studies at NYADA, and Blaine enrolled at NYU, both of them studying music, dance, and drama.  
On their first anniversary they dressed in tuxedos and had dinner at a swank restaurant. After dinner they returned home. They had decorated the roof of their apartment building in lights and they danced together there under the stars and sang 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge to each other.  
Soon they both graduated and began auditioning for parts in Broadway musicals.

Within a short period of time Kurt and Blaine were performing in Broadway shows. Both of them were playing lead roles and getting great reviews. Each of them had received several Tony Award nominations, and their fame was growing rapidly.  
Five years after returning to New York they performed together in the first LGBTQ version of 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf' at Lincoln Center, and won rave reviews for their performances. Plus two more Tony nominations.

Soon after that Kurt and Blaine's friend Rachel Berry St. James gave birth to their surrogate daughter, a sweet beautiful little baby.  
They named her Celeste Finn Anderson-Hummel.

There was a new musical being written by two young men who had become legends in a short period of time.  
Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale met and fell in love while they were studying at NYU. Stiles studied musical composition and lyric writing, and Derek studied drama and playwriting. After they graduated they began to write musical shows.  
Stilinski and Hale are now very famous and very successful. Stiles writes the music and lyrics, and Derek writes the script, called the 'book' of their musicals. Their first five shows were huge hits, and they have won several Tony Awards. They are the biggest musical show writing team since Rodgers and Hammerstein.  
In a Victorian brownstone townhouse in Greenwich Village, Stiles and Derek have just woken up and are fixing breakfast. As they ate, they discussed the new musical that they are writing.  
"I've got a new song that I want you to hear, sweetheart", Stiles said. "I think that you will like it".  
"I'm sure that I will, darling", Derek replied. "And I've decided on a title for the show. I want to name it after the two lead characters. How does the title 'Chris and Darren' sound to you?"  
"I like it!", Stiles said. "It's simple and it fits the story. It's perfect!"  
"And once the show is finished", Derek replied, "we'll have to find two young men who can play the lead roles".  
"I think that I know two who would be perfect for the parts", Stiles said.  
"I know who you're thinking of, and I completely agree", Derek replied.  
They kissed each other.

Six months later, Kurt and Blaine got a phone call from Rachel.  
"Could you guys come to dinner at our place Friday night?", she asked. "Jesse and I have some people that we would like you to meet".  
"Certainly", Kurt said. "Who are they?"  
"I can't tell you that right now", Rachel replied. "Come for dinner and you'll find out".  
"Why the mystery?", Blaine asked.  
"Let's keep it a surprise", Rachel replied. "Be here at 7 P.M. sharp".  
That Friday night, Kurt and Blaine arrived at Rachel's apartment exactly at 7 P.M. Rachel hugged them and then seated them on the sofa, where Jesse served them drinks.  
"What's the big mystery?", Kurt asked. "Who are these guests that you want us to meet?"  
"And where are they?", Blaine asked.  
"They'll be arriving in about half an hour", Rachel replied. "Jesse will explain".  
Jesse sat down across from Kurt and Blaine.  
"I've invited two guests that I want you to meet", he said. "Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale".  
"Stilinski and Hale!", Kurt exclaimed. "Is it about their new show?"  
"I hear that it's going to be fantastic", Blaine replied. "The buzz is that it has smash hit written all over it".  
"Especially since all of their shows have been smash hits", Kurt said.

Stiles and Derek arrived shortly and were introduced to Kurt and Blaine. Everyone had dinner, then retired to the living room for coffee.  
"I know that you're curious about meeting us in this way", Stiles said. "We wanted to talk to you in a more relaxed atmosphere. You know that Jesse directed our last show, so we asked him if we could meet you and talk to you over dinner at his and Rachel's apartment".  
Stiles took Derek's hand and squeezed it.  
"We saw your performances in the two musicals that you received Tony nominations for" he continued. "And we liked both of your performances very much".  
"Blaine, we saw you as J. Pierpont Finch in the revival of How to Succeed", Derek said. "You were superb. We also saw your performances of  
'Where or When' and 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' at the Broadway Cares Benefit. They were great".  
"Thank you", Blaine replied. "That's a great compliment from you".  
"And Kurt, we saw you as Papa Rose in the gender switch version of Gypsy", Stiles said. "You were brilliant. Your performance of 'Rose's Turn' was incredible. We also saw your performances of 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' and 'I Have Nothing' at the Broadway Cares Benefit. They were breathtaking".  
"Thank you", Kurt replied. "That's high praise from you".  
"And we saw both of you in 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?' ", Derek said. "Both of you gave brilliant performances".  
"And that's why we're here", Stiles said. "I'm sure that you know that Derek and I have just finished a new musical".  
He paused for a moment.  
"And we would like both of you to co-star in it", he said.

"Wow", Kurt said. "That takes my breath away. What's the show about?"  
"I'm breathless as well", Blaine replied. "Tell us about the show".  
Derek leaned forward and outlined the plot of the show.  
"The show is called 'Chris and Darren', and it takes place in a tough neighborhood here in New York", he said. "It's about two gay high school boys named Chris and Darren. They are both bullied for being gay. Then they meet and fall in love with each other. There are high spots that make them happy and pitfalls that try their courage, and there are ups and downs in their relationship. They break up at the end of Act One but get back together in Act Two and leave the neighborhood together and are still in love at the end of the show".  
"It sounds interesting", Kurt said.  
"Tell us more", Blaine replied.  
"If you decide to take the roles, Kurt would play Chris and Blaine would play Darren", Stiles said. "And there are some other interesting characters as well".  
"Darren has a sister named Lea", Derek continued. "And Chris has a half-brother named Jacob. There is a love story between those two characters as well. We are offering the role of Lea to Rachel. And we would like Jacob to be played by Jake Puckerman".  
"Good choices", Kurt said, grinning at Rachel.  
"Definitely", Blaine replied. "Any other main characters?"  
"Yes", Derek said. "A young woman who is the neighborhood beacon for good. She has a group of street kids that she watches over. She teaches them to sing and forms a glee club of sorts. Her character's name is Amber. It's a big part which requires a big voice. And we are offering the role to your friend Mercedes Jones".  
"So what do you think?", Stiles asked. "Are you guys interested?"  
Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. An unspoken conversation seemed to be happening between them. They both looked at Stiles and Derek and spoke at the same time.  
"Yes", they said. "We're interested".

After Kurt and Blaine's agent spoke to Stiles and Derek, the contracts were drawn up and they became the stars of the show. Rachel, Jake, and Mercedes also signed and became part of the cast. And Jesse was hired as the director of the musical.  
After weeks of rehearsal and previews, opening night arrived. Before the curtain went up, there was a group hug of the cast backstage.  
"Ok, guys", Kurt said to the cast. "Knock their socks off!"  
At the end of the first act, the applause and cheers went on and on.  
"I think that we're a hit", Blaine said to Kurt.  
At the final curtain, the audience went wild. The applause and cheers were deafening. Rachel, Jake, and Mercedes got a tremendous amount of applause. And Kurt and Blaine got torrents, wave after wave of applause and cheers.  
The reviews the next morning were unanimous: Broadway had a huge new musical hit to celebrate. There were rave reviews for the show, for Stilinski and Hale, for Jesse, for Jake, Mercedes, and Rachel, and there were ecstatic rave reviews through the roof for Kurt and Blaine.

That year 'Chris and Darren' was nominated for Tony Awards in several categories.  
At the Tony Awards ceremony in June the nominees were read out.  
And then the winners were announced:  
Best Book of a Musical: Derek Hale.  
Best Original Score: Stiles Stilinski.  
Best Musical: 'Chris and Darren'.  
Best Direction of a Musical: Jesse St. James.  
Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical: Jake Puckerman.  
Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical: Mercedes Jones.  
Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical: Rachel Berry.  
And when it came time for the Best Leading Actor award, the presenter read out the nominees, then said,  
"Occasionally there is a tie for the winner in Tony categories. This year there is a tie for the winner of the Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical. There are two winners".  
"And the winners for the Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical are:  
Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson".  
The audience stood and cheered as Kurt and Blaine kissed each other, then walked hand in hand up to the stage.  
After they gave their acceptance speeches  
Kurt said, "I thank my wonderful husband Blaine, who I love with all of my heart",  
and Blaine said, "And I thank my wonderful husband Kurt, who I love with all of my heart".  
Then they kissed each other again and left the stage.

Three years later, Kurt starred in a revival of 'Company' and won a Leading Actor Tony.  
And one year after that, Blaine starred in a revival of 'West Side Story' and won a Leading Actor Tony.

One day Kurt and Blaine were at the supermarket shopping for groceries when they were approached by two young fans.  
"Hello", one of the young men said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I have to ask. You're Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, aren't you? We're big fans of yours".  
"That's ok", Kurt replied. "Yes, we are. What are your names?"  
"I'm Jackson, and this is my boyfriend Liam", the young man replied. "We're both big fans of Broadway musicals. And we think that both of you are the greatest Broadway stars in the world. And we want to thank you. Because when we were in high school, we were bullied because we were gay. And because both of you are gay and unafraid, we had the courage to deal with the bullying".  
"Yes", Liam said. "We're so grateful to you for your example. You're our heroes".  
Kurt and Blaine smiled at Jackson and Liam.  
"Thank you for being such loyal fans", Blaine said.  
"And we're proud of your courage", Kurt said.  
"Could we have a selfie made with you?", Jackson asked shyly. "If you don't mind, that is".  
"We don't mind at all", Blaine replied.  
They made the selfie, then waved goodbye.  
"Goodbye guys", Kurt and Blaine said.  
"Goodbye", Jackson and Liam replied.  
"That was nice", Kurt said.  
"Yes, it was", Blaine replied.

Mercedes was going on a dinner date. She had received a call from Sam telling her that he was between concerts and was flying in from Nashville that week. So he stopped by her apartment and picked her up. They went to a swanky restaurant and chatted happily all through dinner about what had been happening to each of them since they had seen each other last. They had both broken up with the people that they had been dating.  
Then just before dessert was served, Sam went down on one knee and opened a ring box.  
"Mercie", he said, "I love you. I've always loved you and I've never stopped loving you. Would you do me the great honor of marrying me? At last?"  
Mercedes looked tenderly at Sam.  
"Well you're just full of surprises tonight", she said. "Well, so am I. Sam, I love you, too. I've always loved you, and I've never stopped loving you. And I'm tired of worrying about what other people think about us. So yes, baby, I will marry you. At last".  
Sam whooped with joy. Then he and Mercedes kissed each other over and over.

It was an audition for NYADA and the young man was nervous.  
"My name is John Greenburg, and I'm singing 'Learning to Live' from the musical 'Chris and Darren' by Stilinski and Hale", he said.  
Carmen Tibideaux looked at him impassively as he began to sing. He sang the song perfectly and beautifully but without the complexity and depth that it needed to be successful. After he finished, Carmen spoke to him.  
"You know that Kurt Hummel won a Tony for singing the role of Chris on Broadway", Carmen said. "I was the dean of vocal performance of this school when he was a student here. His talent is incredible. He is the most talented performer that I have ever seen. He studied and learned and became a great artist in the theater. And I'm certain that he would be as impressed with your audition as I am. You have a lot to learn John, but you have potential. Congratulations young man on taking a chance with such a difficult song".  
"Thank you", the young man said. "Thank you".  
Carmen turned to her assistant.  
"I think that we'll offer him a place", she said. "I learned with Kurt not to be too quick with my judgements".

It was their anniversary, and Kurt and Blaine had gone out to dinner and attended a concert of a group called After Glee, featuring their friends Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mike.  
Then they came home to their condo, sat in front of the fireplace, and toasted each other with champagne.  
"I love you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel", Kurt said.  
"I love you, Kurt Anderson-Hummel", Blaine replied.  
They went to bed and made love.  
Then they held each other close and kissed. As they fell asleep in each other's arms they murmured "I love you" to each other again.  
"Forever", Kurt said.  
"Forever", Blaine replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
